Dr. Wheelo
How Dr. Wheelo joined the Tourney Dr. Wheelo's goal was to rule the world, using a modified Human army via his science to do so. However, he, Dr. Kochin (his assistant) and his entire laboratory were encased by ice, as if his inhumane experiments were being shunned by the heavens. Kochin was able to save his brain and encase him in a robotic shell. Dr. Kochin comes through for his colleague a second time fifty years later, when he gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for Shenron to thaw him and the fortress. Freed from the ice, Dr. Wheelo becomes obsessed with finding the world's strongest man so that his own brain might be transplanted into it. He sends Kochin and Bio-Men to find this man, and at first they think it is Master Roshi, but when Kishime, Misokatsun and Ebifurya (his Bio-Warriors) easily beat Roshi, Dr. Wheelo starts to doubt they had the right person. He then goes after Goku's body, after he arrives to save Roshi and Bulma. When his further attempts to subdue Goku meet with failure (such as using a special device to make Piccolo fight Goku and Gohan), the enraged scientist decides to emerge with his own body and fight him on his own. When this also fails, Dr. Wheelo decides to just concentrate the energy contained within his laboratory's power core to fire a gigantic wave and destroy the entire planet Earth. Goku is able to form a Spirit Bomb, and he uses it to overpower Dr. Wheelo's attack and destroy the robotic scientist for good. Years later, the Mishima Zaibatsu resurrected Dr. Wheelo. If Wheelo wins the Tournament for the company, they can transfer his brain to an assassin named Black Spider. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dr. Wheelo holds his right claw arm out. After the announcer calls his name Dr. Wheelo charges up as the camera zooms saying "No one will get in the way of my plans!" Special Moves Madness Cannon (Neutral) Dr. Wheelo unleashes yellow waves of energy at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Gigantic Bomber (Side) Dr. Wheelo rams at the opponent with a fiery-red aura surrounding him, and headbutts the opponent. Science Claw (Up) Dr. Wheelo charges into the air ramming his claw arm. Murder Snare (Down) Dr. Wheelo reaches out his claw arms and if he touches his opponent, pulls at his/her arms, then slingshots them away. Continental Manslaughte (Hyper Smash) Dr. Wheelo spreads his robotic arms and fires a barrage of 100 missiles around the area. Planet Geyser (Final Smash) Dr. Wheelo surrounds himself in a yellow aura and releases a massive red beam of energy giving collateral damage to the opponent. Victory Animations #Dr. Wheelo snaps his claws and says "Your body is mine!" #*Dr. Wheelo snaps his claws and says "Ha ha ha ha ha! I finally obtained the strongest body!" (Black Spider, Master Roshi or Goku victories only) #Dr. Wheelo lifts the lifeless opponent, then slaps him/her away and says "Now to find a better body." #*Dr. Wheelo lifts the lifeless opponent, then slaps him/her away and says "You guys can't defeat me!" (Krillin or Piccolo victories only) #Dr. Wheelo turns and swings his claws apart saying "All of humanity will kneel before me!" #*Dr. Wheelo turns and swings his claws apart saying "Hmph! This body isn't bad." (Kid Gohan victories only) On-Screen Appearance Dr. Wheelo breaks through an ice wall and says "Hah ha ha! It seems it's my turn. What promising speciments. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Special Quotes *Master Roshi, show me the skills of the strongest in the world. (When fighting Master Roshi) *I have no business with you! (When fighting Krillin or Piccolo) *Argh! What? This power...! (When fighting Kid Gohan) *Goku, I will take your body! (When fighting Goku) Trivia *Dr. Wheelo's rival is Eric Needham a.k.a. Black Spider, an assassin who has hunts for bounties and an occasional foe for Batman. *Dr. Wheelo shares his English voice actor with Makarov Dreyar and Ryuhaku Todoh. *Dr. Wheelo shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Cacturne, Wheeler, Kyoya Izayoi, Scylla Io, Siren Sorrento, Akira Otoishi, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Count Bleck, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Gorgon, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Baby Vegeta, Salza, Garlic Jr., Yamcha, Bojack, Android 13 and Tien Shinhan. *Dr. Wheelo shares his German voice actor with Torbjörn Lindholm and Moriya Minakata. *Dr. Wheelo shares his Arabic voice actor with Steppe Talus, Ultron, Fourth Raikage A, Jirobo, Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez, Tonpetty, Xanadu, Thundering Rhino, Oogway, Shujinko and Jozu. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Giant characters